Best Of Friends
by gardenGnostik
Summary: Jade starts to admire her brother's piano abilities a bit (more like a lot). (One-sided Jade x John)
1. Chapter 1

Jade watched as John gracefully played the piano, playing a sad, haunting melody. The melody was pretty, yet melancholy. It had a bittersweet taste to it, not too happy and not too sad. John looked pretty concentrated on this musical piece as his eyes darted down to his hands to make sure his position was correct. A second later, his eyes were glued onto the music in front of him. The tip of his tongue was jutted out in the corner of his mouth, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His raven black hair (the same color as Jade's) was obviously uncombed, and was treated roughly judging by the tufts of hair sticking out from the sides of his head. He tried to comb it once, and the comb ended up staying in his hair until Jade had to cut it out of his hair. That removed a big chunk of hair from John's head, and he was to say he was surprised when he looked into the mirror was an understatement.

Jade snickered aloud when she recalled that memory of her and John. Chuckling, she hid the slowly growing smile behind the palm of her hand. Her giggles became louder and louder until it transformed into a full out chortle.

John noticed this, and he aburptly stopped playing. Tearing his eyes away from the sheet music, he turned to look at Jade.

Jade fought to keep the blush on her face to a minimum. _This is my brother,_ She thought, _why am I blushing in front of my ecto- whatever it is, brother?_

Raising an eyebrow, John looked suspiciously at Jade. "What's so funny?" He questioned. "Is something up?"

Jade gasped for breath, coughing a little bit. "It's nothing. I'm f-" A giggle sneaked out of her mouth "f-fine."

John squinted at Jade skeptically, trying to stay mad at Jade for interrupting his _beautiful_ piece. But of course, John could never stay mad at his _dear_ ecto-sister. His frown cracked into a big smile. John ruffled his sister's hair, massaging her scalp a little bit. The action was endearing, and Jade found herself headbutting John's hand. John heard a quiet purr from Jade. John stopped petting Jade's head, and he swore he could hear a whine from Jade. Smirking at her, he placed his hands on the positions and began to play again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade decided that after John had played such a piece, she would learn to play the piano too. The next few days, Jade decided to practice while John wasn't looking. Whenever John went to Rose's house to "hang out" (Jade really knew that they were having sloppy makeout sessions in secret. But of course, John would _never_ expect his innocent sister to know that.) She tried to pretend that it didn't make her jealous, that it didn't _hurt her._

She sleeps alone now. The close proximity, the hot breaths that warmed her to the touch on cold nights was too much for her. John was clueless, shrugging. He thought nothing of it. Jade sleeps in the guest room, meant for strangers. John stayed in his own room, growing distant than ever. John doesn't know that Jade sometimes cries herself to sleep. He doesn't know that she curls up in the fetal position, hoping that one day that her brother would at least _notice _her. He doesn't know that she screams into her pillow, wishing that she didn't harbor _those_ kinds of feelings for him.

John spends his most of his time on the internet pestering Rose. The clicks of his keyboard haunted her. And Rose wasn't her enemy. Rose wasn't her _rival_. Rose was her friend. that just _happened_ to be her brothers girlfriend. And Jade couldn't blame John. Rose was slim and elegant, and her appearance wasn't bad either. (Oh who was she kidding, Rose was gorgeous. Her lips were always a dark color, and her pale skin was smooth. How could John _not_ like Rose?) She was one of Rose's friends, no, one of Rose's _best _friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed by, and Jade slowly got sadder with each passing day. She got lonelier. Jade still talked to Dave, but she sounded less chipper in their pesterlogs. Jade barely communicated with Rose. Everyone was concerned for Jade, except the one she wanted to be concerned most. John fucking Egbert. Her piano playing quickly got better. John spent less time on the piano. Most of the day, he spent up in his room. He played video games and chatted with Rose most of the time. It was a special treat when John actually greeted Jade with a "Good morning", or "Hello". When Jade had nothing better to do, other than piano, she tried to ressurect her love of gardening. Even though her fruits were rotten, and flowers were wilting, she still loved to garden.

_Maybe I'm a wilting flower._ Jade thought,_ A flower waiting to be plucked out of my home, just to be stomped on by an unsuspecting person. A once beautiful flower, filled with life and joy. A flower..._

Jade stopped for a moment to stare at her wilted flower. It was kind of an unusual flower, a royal blue of some sort. Even in it's state, it seemed like the flower had some sort of pride in that beauty. Brown mold was tugging at it's edges. Although, the green in it's stems showed health, the overall appearance of the flower was pretty saddening. It's petals were drooping, and some were falling from the edges.

Jade deicde to put the flower in her hair, right above her ear. She tucked part of the stem behind the handles of her eyeglasses.

She turns to one of the window near her garden and looks at her reflection. She decides the flower compliments her eye color nicely, and keeps it in her hair.


End file.
